True Hermione
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Belle is kidnapped and her memories as Belle are gone. Will Prince Adam find his love before it's too late? EvilDumbledore, good Weasley's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this has been suggested quiet a few times and I've finally able to write this crossover for Beauty and The Beast (2017)/Harry Potter. Warning Evil Dumbledore but good Weasleys.**

 **Summary: Hermione is Belle but she doesn't remember her past as a farmer's daughter nor her true love Prince Adam.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and The Beast (2017) or Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

 **It has been three years since Adam's curse has been broken and I am so excited to finally be Adam's wife but it won't happen for another year or so. I am in my library reading 'Romeo and Juliet' again when I hear something nearby. I look around and I didn't see anyone near me until it was too late I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then blacked out.**

 **I don't know how long it's been since I blacked out but for whatever reason I couldn't remember my life before waking up.**

" **Ahhhh, Hermione you're finally awake" I hear a male voice say. I open my eyes and look around, I was in a white room with beds all around me, must be a hospital of sorts. I look over to where I heard the voice I saw an old man with a long white beard, he was wearing a horrible purple robe with gold stars on it and a hat that matches.**

" **I'm sorry but who are you and what happened to me?" I asked as politely as I could.**

" **My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin- First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Damn he has a lot of titles I don't fully understand at all.**

" **Nice to meet you but you didn't answer my other question, what happened to me?" I ask again.**

" **You had a bit of a fall but your good as new and can leave the infirmary anytime but I have to explain that your a witch and your powers haven't fully developed due to you being from a muggle's family." Dumbledore said to me. I took a good look at the old man and knew he was lying but I would rather live then be killed since I know there's someone out there for me.**

" **Oh? How would I be able to get my powers?" I asked.**

" **You will be trained by one of our best professors and then when Harry Potter comes to the school you will train him." Dumbledore said. I knew there was something more to this and Harry Potter was my key clue.**

" **Ok when do I start?" I asked.**

" **Today, Professor Snape will be here shortly to start your training." With that said Dumbledore left. I sighed knowing I have to play along until something comes about.**

 **APOV**

 **It's past dinnertime and Belle never missed dinner. I went searching for her once it was clear she won't show up. I went to the library and I didn't see her there. I went to her chambers again nothing. About 3 hours later and still no sign of Belle. I am worried and scared because I don't recall anyone coming to the castle since my transformation.**

" **Master is everything ok?" Lumiére asked me.**

" **No Belle went missing and I've checked everywhere. What should I do my old friend?" I asked him.**

" **I don't know Master, maybe wait for a sign. You would know if she was no longer alive and maybe you'll be able to actually get your powers back." Lumiére said.**

" **Your right, but we will search everywhere for her until someone finds her." Told him and with that he left to do my bidding. I went to my chambers and went to bed.**

 **Until next update! Please favorite, follow, pm, or review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for not updating this right away but I'm hoping to update more and more while I have the free time. Shoutouts:

chrisc8706

amu15

Bekkahmikaelson

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and The Beast

Chapter 2

 **APOV**

 **When I fell asleep I had a dream of a girl that looked like Belle but she seemed deaged and didn't look like she fully belonged in this place that seemed like a school. When a boy pointed out a ring on her hand she looked at it and then seemed frustrated on not knowing how she got the ring. I moved closer to her in the dream and saw that it was Belle's engagement ring. When I woke up from the dream I knew that Belle's memory has been wiped but I'm not sure how though and I know my own magic hasn't fully come back to me yet since it hasn't been long since I changed from beast to human again. I sighed and got ready and went to see if my wand will help me at all with this.**

 **BPOV**

 **When Harry pointed out the ring on my hand I had a brief flash of what seemed to be a memory but I wasn't fully sure and I became frustrated.**

" **Harry, I don't know why I have the ring but I don't have a desire to take it off. I know there is someone who's looking for me and I want your help to try and help me regain any memory I may have lost." I told him looking into his eyes.**

" **Of course Moine, I want to do much as I can to help you out." Harry told me. I smiled and hugged him. We then made our way to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down towards the end of the Gryffindor table so we could talk privately without everyone interfering with what we need to plan.**

" **So, what made you want to pretend to be this know it all brat?" Harry asked me. I sighed and answered,**

" **Ever since I woke up I didn't trust Dumbledore so, I created my bratty persona to 'please' him." As Harry started eating I loaded up my plate and when they started to move I had a flashback.**

Flashback

Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner

(sung)

Be our guest! Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest!

Beef ragout

Cheese soufflé

Pie and pudding, en flambé

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret!

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes! I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks!

[ALL]

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

[LUMIÈRE]

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest!

[ALL]

Be our guest! Be our guest!

[LUMIÈRE]

Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

—Eh, Cogsworth?

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Too long, we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days, we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat, and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy

[MRS. POTTS]

It's a guest! It's a guest!

Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert, she'll want tea

And my dear, that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft-shoein'

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm, piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed!

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest!

[ALL]

She's our guest!

[MRS. POTTS]

She's our guest!

[ALL]

She's our guest!

[ALL]

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Our command is your request

It's been years since we've had anybody here

And we're obsessed

[LUMIÈRE & ALL]

With your meal, with your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you, we'll keep going

Course by course, one by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight, you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!

End Flashback

 **I gasped and started to cry because I remembered how amazed I was and I then remembered Lumiere and Mrs. Potts but I don't remember much after that.**

" **Monie are you ok?" Harry asked me.**

" **Yea, I just had a flashback and Harry it was amazing" I told him what I saw and he seemed to know what I was talking about.**

" **That's great! I'm happy your slowly regaining your memory" Harry told me and with that we went to our last class for the day and that was potions.**

 **DPOV**

 **Even though Harry and I are rivals I would really like to become true friends with him and hope that we can put everything aside. When I saw Harry standing outside of the class room I went over to him and spoke to him.**

" **Potter, I would like to put our differences aside and become friends." Harry looked at me and I held my hand out again for a sign of friendship and after some time Harry took my hand.**

" **Then call me by my given name Draco and we will talk more later." Harry told me and with that the door banged open and I walked into the room. Once class was over I followed Harry and Granger to the library and we started to do some homework. After a while Harry and Granger told me what's up with her and the flashback she had during lunch. I promised to try and help them as much as I could.**

So that's all for this chapter and for Adam to have magic it was taken away while he was a beast but once he has his wand his magic will return to him just in case anyone becomes confused with that part of this chapter. Until next time! Pm, review, favorite, or follow me.


End file.
